Identity fraud on the Internet has become more prevalent in recent years. The source of fraud is primarily due to insecure passwords, phishing and keyloggers. To address the issue of insecure passwords, many websites have now encouraged users to include combinations of letters, numbers and symbols into their password. Therefore creating and remembering multiple secure passwords is a huge burden for a typical Internet user, especially for seldom used accounts. However, these secure passwords can be undermined by keyloggers, malware that record everything that a user types on a computer.
Although there are plenty of browsers that offer to “remember” your usernames and passwords in the browser, this practice is usually not recommended by security experts, as the computers and browsers are vulnerable to attacks by viruses and other malware.
Other secure Apps on a mobile phone such as eWallet, Password ABC, etc. cannot sign in a user to a website open in a browser on another device such as a PC. Mobile apps such as Password ABC only allows the device to login the website on the same mobile device. But if a user wishes to login to a website on a separate device such as a PC, the user still needs to search for the proper username and password in these Apps and then manually type in the username and password into the PC website to login the site. If a user would like to use a public PC to login a secure site, there is no guarantee that her/his username and password will remain private, as it could be captured by a keystroke logging malware, for example. Thus rendering these secure mobile apps no more secure than a user's own memory.